


I Think My Head is Caving In

by wynw00d



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Smut, the smut happens with the girl character sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynw00d/pseuds/wynw00d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was leaning against the counter on the other side of the kitchen, his hand resting on a pretty blonde haired boy’s arm as he batted his eyelashes up at the other. The blonde laughed at something Michael said, both leaning impossibly closer to each other. </p><p>Calum was struck with the sudden realization that Michael was <em>flirting</em>. That was his flirting stance, hand on arm and looking up through his lashes with a devilish smirk on his face. And it was working. His best friend was probably going home with this blonde haired beauty on <em>their</em> night. The night they were supposed to be having fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think My Head is Caving In

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so Angie (dafeedil) had an ask that was like "imagine Calum getting jealous Mike was talking to Luke at a party so he said excuse me and kissed the hell out of Mike" and i was feeling that so much that I wrote this in like 3 hours so enjoy? It might be actual shit idk but I had fun writing it.

Michael was no where to be found. Literally no where. And Calum had looked.

_Extensively._

He glanced around the large living room again, hoping for a glimpse of bright red hair amid the dancing crowd or splayed across one of the couches around the perimeter walls but came up with nothing. There were just so many people here, it was insane. From the outside the house hadn't seemed so large but inside it was practically a mansion. There were so many rooms and people were packed inside like sardines and it was just terrible at this point. It had been great for the first moment but then it was shit.

He leaned against the wall behind him, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the walls of the room. This was beyond unfair right now. Where the fuck was Michael.

The little shit, this was supposed to be their night out together. Michael wasn’t supposed to ditch him the minute they walked in the door. Especially not at a party that they knew next to no one at. That was just plain rude of him at this point.

It was great when he had walked in but when he turned around to tell Michael just how amazing he thought this party was, the other boy wasn’t even there anymore. He had disappeared already, leaving Calum amidst a crowd of strange people, in a strange house, without a clue about what to do now.

His eyes scanned the crowd again, an angry sigh leaving him as he, yet again, could not find Michael. The cup in his hand made a strange cracking noise and when he looked down he noticed he had squeezed it past its breaking point. Luckily for him, it was a plastic cup, as well as being empty, so it wasn't too inconvenient.

The only thing to do now was to go get another drink really. Michael was M.I.A. but that didn’t necessarily mean Calum had to have a shit time. He could have fun without the other boy. He pushed off the wall and made his way back over to the kitchen, keeping his eyes down so he wouldn't keep looking for the red-haired ingrate he called a best friend.

The kitchen door swung shut behind him, his feet coming to a stumbling halt as something like ice cold water raced through his veins. Michael was leaning against the counter on the other side of the kitchen, his hand resting on a pretty blonde haired boy’s arm as he batted his eyelashes up at the other. The blonde laughed at something Michael said, both leaning impossibly closer to each other.

Calum was struck with the sudden realization that Michael was _flirting_. That was his flirting stance, hand on arm and looking up through his lashes with a devilish smirk on his face. And it was working. His best friend was probably going home with this blonde haired beauty on their night. The night they were supposed to be having fun _together_. The ice in his veins turned to fire, liquidizing his muscles without much warning. He grabbed at the counter behind him, floundering in the face of his blinding rage.

It was ridiculous to be so worked up over this. Michael brought boys and girls alike back with him from most parties. Finding him flirting with someone at this party was not something new. Nor was it something that Calum should be this upset over. Michael was his best friend, absolutely nothing more. He had no right to be so jealous over finding the other doing something like this because he really had no claim to Michael himself, besides being the best friend of the red haired boy.

Rationally, all of that made a lot of sense. And if Calum had been thinking any sort of rational thoughts he would have seen the plausibility of Michael’s defense (not that Michael had done any sort of defending yet, but when he did, all the facts would be on his side). The sensible thing to do at this point in time would be to go find a pretty person of his own and call it a night. However, jealousy leaves no room for sensibility.

What Calum seemed to get out of all of this was that he needed another drink. Another five drinks probably. Anything, really, that was going to get the image of his best friend talking to this beautiful blonde out of his head. He wasn't really sure why he needed the image gone but he did. Like five minutes ago. 

So Calum did the sensible thing, he grabbed another drink, this time making it strong enough to knock over a bull, and downed it. Wincing at the slight burning as he slung back yet another one. His eyes landed on the other two before really asking his permission, taking in how Mikey now had the other trapped against the counter, seemingly leaning in for a kiss. A stronger stab of something pierced Calum in the chest. He wasn’t drunk enough to see this.

Another shot and he was out the door without looking back. Calum was going to find a pretty person of his own, and he was going to forget all about red hair and bright green eyes.

He entered the crowded dance floor-slash-living room area, pushing through the dancing bodies to the middle of the floor. Maybe he should have had more alcohol. Not that he really needed to be piss drunk to find the courage to grind on someone.

Calum glanced back at the kitchen door debating the benefits of another drink. But he really didn’t want to have to see Michael plastered up against that blonde boy again. They were sure to be kissing now. Michael standing in between the others legs, licking into each others mouths and moaning. They might have even moved upstairs to an empty room already. Calum wasn’t stupid. He knew how that particular night would progress.

Thinking about all this wasn’t really helping Calum clear his head of them. He should focus on how the rest of _his night_ was going to go. He didn’t give a shit about the two of them (or at least he would continue telling himself that he didn’t give a shit who Michael stuck his dick into or vice versa).

Calum surveyed the faces around him, looking for anyone of interest now rather than the shock of red hair that would signal his best friends presence. Surprisingly his eyes caught on a different sort of red. A girl in the middle of the dance floor twirled around, moving her hips to the heavy bass music with her eyes closed. She seemed to be lost in the feel of the crowd moving around her, twisting and spinning between people with the music, a small smile on her face. Calum was following her with his eyes, having not yet made a move towards her because he wasn’t entirely sure his presence would be welcomed. She seemed to be having enough fun on her own.

Green eyes met his from the crowd, a sly grin splitting her face when she noticed him looking. This seemed to be his signal to join her because all of a sudden his feet were carrying her to him. He slid up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and his lips next to her ear, as he began to move with her. They didn’t really say anything to one another, just moved to the music. She was good at dancing, moving expertly against him with a hand on his neck to keep them pressed up together.

It was really nice, but not everything he needed to forget. Images of Michael with the blonde boy kept skipping past his eyelids, like a faulty slide show. He needed more. Attaching his lips to her neck seemed like the logical thing to do.

She moved so her neck was more accessible, speaking up for the first time, “Don’t mark me up.” Calum mumbled an okay into her skin, nibbling just below her earlobe and moving on before the skin became red. She seemed to like having lips on her neck because she started grinding back on Calum with more purpose.

It wasn’t long before she was detaching herself and taking his hand. His confusion quickly melted away when he realized the direction she was dragging him in. They were heading for the stairs, which meant the bedrooms, which meant this girl probably wanted to have sex, which was not really on his agenda for tonight but he wasn't exactly willing to turn her down right now. An orgasm would definitely wipe his mind clear of Michael fucking that blonde into a mattress.

He followed her up the stairs willingly, laughing a little at her frustrated sigh when they found all the rooms were taken. Glancing down the hall he found a door propped open so he tugged her in that direction, laughing with her when she stumbled.

It turned out to be a bathroom. He was just about to turn to her and apologize. Before he could get the first word out she had shut and locked the door. Calum’s grin was instant. This girl was awesome. He couldn't wait to tell Michael about her later.

The grin slipped from his face a little. Even looking this situation in the face he was thinking about Michael. How was that fair. Michael hadn’t spared Calum a second thought all night.

All traces of his best friend left his mind when the girl pulled him closer to her. Her hands wrapped around his neck, guiding their lips together. They kissed like this for a little before she opened up her mouth to him. She was as good a kisser as she was a dancer. Calum let out a pleased little hum when she tugged on the hairs at the back of his head. His hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, pulling her in even closer to him.

He’s not entirely sure when it happened but he was suddenly being backed up against the door, her lips attached to his neck as her hands explored the expanse of his stomach. His head thunked back against the door while his grip on her hips tightened. Why he was letting her do all the work right now he wasn't entirely sure but he also wasn't complaining. She was good at what she was doing and he wasn't going to stop her under some misinformed conception that guys had to be more dominant.

Calum shuddered when her fingers pressed right below his hip bone, dragging along the hem of his jeans before catching on the button. She made quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and getting both them and his boxers down around his thighs. Her hand curled around the base, thumb pressing into the vein on the underside, causing his breath to hitch.

He was entirely grateful to this girl right now. Michael wasn’t on his mind at all. He wasn't thinking about what Michael was doing with that guy or why Michael had decided to ditch him in the first place at all. He was entirely focused on the feeling of her stroking him. Not on Michael.

Michael had probably sucked the guy off. He was always saying how much he liked giving head. What would his best friend look like on his knees for Calum? What would that feel like? Calum bucked up into the hand around his dick, moaning at the pleasure that shot through him when she flicked her wrist over the head.

Marks were being sucked into his neck in all the best places, only adding to the pleasure he was feeling.

Pretty green eyes would glance up at him through unnecessarily long eyelashes, mouth stretched around his dick. Would Michael let him fuck his mouth? Bury his hand in his hair to hold him still? Choke him?

Warmth pooled in his stomach, the thought of the other boy on his knees for Calum pushing him over the edge. He turned his head, burying his nose in the red hair next to him as he shook. The girl placed a final kiss on his lips before moving away from his to wash her hands. Calum watched from half-lidded eyes, slowly coming back to himself. She gathered her stuff then turned back to him.

“Well this was fun and all but… can you move please?” Calum blinked in confusion. She wanted to leave? Already?

“But…?” Calum couldn't really get the words out. He hadn't done anything for her. Why did she want to leave?

“Look. I’m not really about having sex with people when they're thinking about someone else.” Calum must have looked much more confused at that because she was quick to elaborate. “You were mumbling a name at the end there. Michael, I think?”

Calum’s mouth dropped open and he knows he looks a little horrified at the moment. Can feel it in the way his eyebrows are scrunched together and his hands have curled into fists. That just wasn’t possible. He hadn’t been saying anything. “No.” He caught his lip hard between his teeth, averting his eyes from the girl in front of him. His dick was still hanging out and he quickly fixed himself, his cheeks flaring red as the embarrassment of the whole situation hit him.

“You definitely were.” And with that she slipped past him and out the door, leaving him to face his crisis alone. He briefly realized he never even got her name. That was the last regular thought he had before his knees seemed to give out underneath him. He felt like his world was crumbling around him.

He was thinking about his best friend while getting a hand job from a pretty girl. His best friend, who he had been upset over when he first left Calum alone when they got to this party. The same best friend that he had felt an insane amount of jealousy over when he saw him with another guy.

Michael, with the pretty green eyes and newly dyed red hair. The one with the skills to get anyone into bed with him. The funny guy who didn’t let others get picked on anymore. The one person outside of his immediate family that Calum had cared about the longest.

Michael, his best friend.

This couldn't be happening. Michael was with that blonde guy right now. Last he had seen, they were pressed up against a counter about to kiss. He wasn’t even sure how long ago that had been. All his drunk and orgasm-riddled mind could really focus on was the need to go find the other boy. He had no plan for when he did find him but he needed to find him immediately.

Calum stumbled to his feet, using the counter to pull himself up. He suddenly felt a lot drunker than he had been before. His thoughts were swimming incoherently and the floor was a little blurry. Why was it so hard to breathe?

He decided to ignore all of these new developments as he made for the stairs. Michael was the only thing that mattered right now.

He made it to the kitchen without incident (and without sorting anything else out). After some searching, he spotted Mikey and the blonde boy over by the drink station. He stomped over with determination, ignoring the white hot jealousy spreading through his lungs and stopping right next to his best friend.

Mikey’s eyes lit up when he noticed him. “Calum!” A cup was pushed into his hand before the other spoke up again. “I was wondering where you had gotten to. This is Luke!”

“Nice to meet you.” He mumbled, glancing quickly at the blonde boy with the ocean blue eyes before turning back to Michael.

It was now or never, he knew that. He downed his drink, mumbled a quick “e‘scuse me.” to Luke, and grabbed Michael’s neck, pulling him close to push their lips together.

Michael grunted in surprise, eyes sliding over to Luke who was looking on in confusion. “Alright then.” The blonde boy muttered and turned away.

The kiss was sloppy and Cal was loosing confidence because Michael wasn’t kissing back. Why wasn't he kissing back? The rational side of Calum’s brain decided to speak up then (like he hadn't already tried kissing Michael and possibly ruined both of their nights), that maybe they should have talked this out first. And this, this was definitely a sobering thought, that Michael didn’t want him right off the bat, and Calum started pulling away.

Suddenly there was a hand in his hair and a foreign tongue licking into his mouth and Michael was kissing him back. Calum sighed in happiness, letting himself melt into the hands that settled on his hips. His best friend was kissing him back.

Michael was the first to break away for air, both breathing heavily and leaning on each other for support. Calum kept his eyes closed. He may not have planned anything that just happened but at least he had thought about how it might happen. He hadn’t even thought about what would happen after his surprise attack on Michael’s lips. They stood there in silence for a substantial enough amount of time that he started to doubt everything.

Michael kissed back, yeah, but was he really okay with it or did he just not want to hurt Calum by rejecting him? He had ruined everything hadn't he? Their whole friendship down the drain because Calum got drunk and realized he liked his best friend. Mikey was going to be mad he had ruined his hook up with the pretty blonde. What if Michael just thought Calum was drunk and laughed this off? What if-

“Calum?” Michael’s voice cut through his thoughts like a butter knife and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. If he couldn't see the other boy then this wasn't happening. “Calum, look at me.”

Calum shook his head, trying to turn out of the others grip. He kind of wanted to floor to swallow him up right now. There was a hand on his chin, guiding his face back up but his eyes stayed firmly shut. Soft lips pressed up against his again. This kiss controlled and wonderful and perfect and just so ‘Michael’ it made Calum’s chest hurt. His eyes slid open as Mikey pulled away, locking with his best friends green ones.

“That’s better. So you wanna tell me what that was all about?” Michael was so close, his smile scrambling Calum’s brain even farther.

“I got a hand job.” He ended up blurting out. Which, by the others expression, did explain _absolutely nothing_. He took a deep breath to get his thoughts together, “Wait no- like I was grinding on this girl because I wanted to forget you were in here with tall, blonde and beautiful probably making out-“

Michael looked genuinely confused when he asked, “Were you jealous?” Like that was something he had never considered Calum could be, like the thought itself was entirely foreign to him.

“No! Absolutely not!” He felt his face get hot with the lie. But if Michael thought it was impossible he was jealous then he was going to at least try to live up to that.

A grin started slowly spreading across the others face. “You’re blushing.” His best friend had the audacity to point out, succeeding in making the blush even more prominent.

“Stop interrupting me, Mikey.” Cal rolled his eyes, praying the blush went down soon so his friend could stop grinning at him like a lunatic. “As I was saying, I was with the girl-“

“Because you were jealous.” Michael interjected, his grin somehow growing bigger under the others glare.

“She took me upstairs and got me off and then she started leaving,” Calum paused to catch his breath. His heart was racing for some reason. The words he was trying to say were caught in his throat. He looked away and swallowed, finally able to rush them all out “Because I said your name as I came because I might have been thinking of you while she was tossing me off- Don't laugh.” Calum was now staring incredulously at a laughing Michael.

His head was thrown back and he was laughing so much his eyes crinkled shut and his breath came short. It was Calum’s favorite laugh (maybe not when it was at his expense though).

“I-I’m sorry! It’s just-just wow Cal. You’re such an idiot!” The red head was slowly calming down, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Hey!” Calum tried to squirm out of his hold but Michael only tightened his grip on the smaller boys hips.

“I just can’t believe you didn’t realize you wanted me until some girl was getting you off and you couldn't stop thinking about me.”

“Don’t get cocky.”

“Why not? You just got a hand job from someone else entirely and thought about _me_! That’s definitely something to get cocky about, babe.” Calum’s breath hitched at the pet name. He watched cautiously as Michael moved in closer, stopping near Cal’s ear. He licked a stripe along the edge of his ear, laughing with delight at the obvious shiver that ran through Calum’s body. “Why don’t you tell me what you were thinking about, huh? Maybe I can help you out.”

Calum swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, licking his lips nervously as his dick twitched with interest. “Maybe later.” He wasn’t expecting Michael to suddenly move away, pretty much breaking all contact between them. And he definitely wasn't expecting to miss the others warmth so intensely. He just wanted to be pressed up against the other for the rest of his life.

“I think I’m going to head home. You coming?” Michael said abruptly, detaching himself entirely now and heading for the door.

Calum tried to move after Michael but his limbs felt like they weighed more than a tonne. The realization that he had accomplished nothing really hit him hard. Yeah, he had kissed Michael and gotten a response, and his friend knew that he had gotten off thinking about him, but Michael had told him virtually nothing. He had only commented and suddenly Calum wasn't so sure they were on the same page here.

“Wait, Mikey!” Calum called out, stepping towards his friend. “What does this mean for us?”

Michael looked back with an unreadable expression on his face. “It means I'm going home, Cal, and you're welcome to come with me.”

He continued to stare at Calum, an expression on his face that Calum couldn't get much of a handle on. And that was a little scary because Calum had always been able to read Michael.

Cal’s confusion got the better of him. “But… shouldn’t we talk about this a little more?”

“Maybe later.” Michael turned back to the door, tossing another “You coming?” over his shoulder before he disappeared out the swinging door.

And yeah Calum was going. He didn’t know what he just got himself into but he was definitely going because Michael asked him to.

Calum couldn't shake the thought that he’d probably do anything Michael asked him to at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sure this has anything going for it but whatever.
> 
> follow me on tumblr!! [wynw00d](http://wynw00d.tumblr.com)


End file.
